Conventional memory circuits typically include memory cells organized into rows and columns. Row and column decoder circuits select a memory cell corresponding to an address. During a read operation, a sense amplifier senses the state of the selected memory cell. During a modify operation, the memory circuit changes the state of the selected memory cell. Some low voltage memory circuits include a charge pump that provides a boosted voltage during modify operations. Some low voltage memory circuits use a charge pump that provides a boosted voltage during read operations, which can reduce the amount of time to perform a read operation, increasing the speed of the memory circuit but increasing power consumption.